bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shitsuren Ryougen
Shirsuren Ryougen (失恋 燎原 lit Broken heart Setting a field ablaze) is the almost perfect hybrid between Shinigami and Hollow, resulting in a perfectly passible imitation of a human being. He was created from the cells of many Hollows of Vasto Lorde-class abilities and many Shinigami gathered over eons of study by Kyoufu, held together by three of his pseudo-Hogokyu. Appearance Shitsuren has a slightly feminine appearance, a by-product of some of the Shinigami cells that comprise his form. He has shoulder-length black hair with blonde highlights in the front. He has glowing golden eyes as a result of his Hollow heritage. Around his neck is a mask fragment-esque choker with a skull and crossbones design. He is typically seen wearing normal teenage attire consisting of tee-shirts, khaki pants, fingerless gloves and high end shoes. Personality Shisturen is, as expected from his hybrid nature, very bipolar, practically the perfect drone, emotionless and brutal one minute and the next, he is more human-like, thoughtful and welcoming to those who do not know of his true existence. He is quick to remark that such behavior is beyond the scope of his programming as a natural killer. He has a very prideful belief that he is a perfect being and is thusly far above all but the strongest of opponents and that pride has gotten him in more trouble than it's worth. He's driven on by his internal programming, and that obviously has a part in his over-inflated ego, well hidden as it can be at times, and that desire to win and evolve as the only perfect creature has put his life in danger because he won't back down when clearly outclassed in skill or experience. Should one be able to encounter the more human-like side of him, an instant where his urge to become better and more evolved is surpressed and seemingly forgotten for even a moment, they see him for what he truely is, a twisted, exploited creation that can barely function without serving another being, even if the new person's goals contradict his own, which is exactly how Kyoufu manipulates him, by using his need to be treated like a mere tool waiting for use. Even though he was crafted to be a weapon solely for Kyoufu to send across all of creation, he doesn't have explicit loyalties to the man, waiting for his chance to be free from the insane scientist once and for all, biding his time. Once he is given a target, his mind becomes a literal computer, processing as much information as he knows about the victim(s) to the point he could locate them in a crowded room just by sight and smell. He carries himself about like a proud warrior, a veteran combatant, but this is hardly evident without him in his ‘killer’ persona. Because of the nature of his creation, he often times sees the memories of those who comprise him, often in what he calls deja vu moments. Although it's hard to pinpoint the exact cause and effect of such events, they do seem to have a profound effect on his mental status, causing his overall fighting skill to decrease durning the event. History The idea that would one day become Shitsuren began as a simple thought in the mind of Kyoufu, a cynical scientist with a vendetta against Shinigami in general. Late one night, the scientist struggled to create a viable weapon to use against those who had, as he saw, betrayed him, he decided to form the very thing Kisuke Urahara had attempted to create, only making it perfect. Killing Shinigami and Hollow alike, he eventually collected enough blood and DNA to create his masterpiece, the prototype to Shisuren. After assessing the original’s flaws, Kyoufu continued to compound DNA strands atop each other, taking only the best parts of the cell ‘donors’. In order to complete his chimera, his Frankenstein, Kyoufu used three of his psuedo-Hogokyu to do three separate things. First, to provide a perfectly human form, second to provide a life and third, to sustain the unification of Shinigami and Hollow. Thus Shitsuren, under his alias as Project X 0023, was born. His early years were little more than tests to see how far his abilities were based on baselines set by Kyoufu. Eventually, such tests were no longer feasible as Shitsuren proved to overcome them one after the other, and he was sent out to kill a Menos barehanded. Based on the results of the data, he should have at least destroyed it within a week, but he succeeded in just a few days, cementing his existence as Kyoufu’s perfect pet project. Powers and Abilities Shitsuren has a myriad list of abilities that are the result of two, normally opposing forces becoming one systematic, if entirely synthetic, creature. Interestingly, he takes after Shinigami more than Hollow powers. Vast Spiritual Pressure: Shitsuren, as stated above being a hybrid creation, is immensely powerful even in his unreleased states. While just fighting at half his power, he was more than capable of destroying the training dummies provided to him shortly after his awakening. While the true extent of his capabilities have yet to be seen, his creator is afraid of allowing it, even to collect data. Because of the fusion that spawned him, his spiritual pressure is both Shinigami and Hollow in nature, but at the same time is neither. In fact, every being that comprises his identity can be sensed when he exerts his pressure. Inhuman durability: More than likely one of the reasons Shitsuren can survive the brutal training and harsh conflicts that his master puts him through is the fact his body is durable enough to handle the stress placed upon it and still take more before actual injury starts to slow him down. Photographic memory: To ensure proper assimilation of the required skills for combat, Kyoufu modified his creation’s brain to memorize anything put into the brain via any single sense, retain this information and utilize it for whatever purpose that would be necessary. Shitsuren has taken advantage of his to adapt to a customized fighting style that requires understanding of physics and acrobatics. Heki Aida (劈間 lit. Split Break): '''Shitsuren’s unique variant of Flash-step, providing the usual speed enhancements that the parent technique does on a much grander scale, almost like he was warping from point a to b. This is done by 'splitting’ the space between the two points and 'breaking’ into the newly created void, hence it’s name. With each use, Heiki Aida produces two distinct sounds, a crashing noise and a shattering one, respectively at the 'front’ and 'back’ parts of the void. Because of the nature of the technique, one could always follow Shitsuren through to the other end, or even go to where he had come from as it leaves the space separated for a few seconds while reality tries to undo the damage to the area. This technique can also be used to tear open portals to other words, such as the Soul Society and the Human World. '''Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): The typical Hollow technique. A simple blast of spiritual energy condensed into a beam. Atypically for a Hollow, Shitsuren's isn't crimson as most are, but a fiery red-orange. *'Danpen (断片 lit. Shred)': This technique could in theory be labeled a Cero, where it’s origins lay, but it uses a vastly different principle to achieve it’s desired effect. Focusing his spiritual energy down his fingers, Shitsuren creates a series of razor thin beams that function more like sabers than the Cero’s explosive nature. Master Swordsmanship: Shitsuren has considerable skills with a sword, surprisingly of his own volition than being handed the skills via his DNA. However, that isn't to say genetic impression hadn't played a part in him knowing how something is done, rather he refined the styles given into a cohesive blend over time. He's trained relentlessly with his sword to overcome any open deficency in his style, going so far as to invent his own for almost absolute defense. *'Chimata (巷 lit. Divide between life and death)': Shitsuren’s personal sword style that renders most attacks useless. To use this style, he simply holds his sword backwards, such that the blade rests along his pinky finger rather than near his thumb as it would in a normal sword stance. In its new position, the sword is fit for very little other than perhaps an artistic endeavor such as bonsai trimming. However, with his knowledge of acrobatics and mathematics, he was able to find a balance between the offset in each swing’s so-called hitbox (the area in which the sword can damage something) and the amount of time required to counter or block incoming attacks to his person from various angles. Hand to Hand Combatant: Suprisingly enough, Shitsuren tends to avoid using hand to hand combat unless there's no viable alternative. His style is less formal than his sword skills, making him seem as a common thug trying to win a street brawl. He tends to favor powerful, graceless strikes with the intent to shatter bones. Instant Regeneration: His Hollow DNA gives him the ability to quickly heal from nearly any injury, even full recovery of limbs. The term 'instant' in this case is a bit of a bad choice of words. Its speed is entirely dependent on Shitsuren's remaining energy and how severe the damage is. Beyond that, he cannot repair damage to his organs. Strangely, he can however, overcome a injury to the spinal cord without a problem, even if the damage should be enough to limit his brain from telling his body what to regenerate. Kido Master: Although nowhere near as skilled in Kido as any of his component Shinigami, Shitsuren is capable of the arts nonetheless. Even with the restrictions Kyoufu placed upon the chimera's spiritual energy, his skill is great enough to use up to and including Kido level fifty-nine with incantation and thirty without. Not only is he skilled in the techniques, but each spell had a above-average damage potential. Zanpakto Hazure Suimin (外れ睡眠 lit Ending Sleep) is Shitsuren’s Zanpakto. Hazure Suimin is a very unique weapon in that technically it fulfills the role of both a Shinigami and Arrancar Zanpakto simultaneously, giving it powers that are not fully understood by either the creation or his creator. In it’s sealed form, the blade looks like diamond, the cross guard seems to be pure silver, the handle appears like onyx with amber wrapping. Hazure Suimin has the ability to “eat” a small portion of the souls that it kills, empowering Shitsuren somehow. Being a trained killer alive for a century, the question is how many he has slain or if he’s even aware of this effect. Shikai: Hazure Suimin's Shikai release, or even if Shitsuren knows of it, is currently unknown. Resurrección:''' '''Enigma del Muerto Àngels (疫病神謎乃 (なぞやくびょうがみ) lit Nazo no Yakubyougami Japanese for Mystery of the Angel of Death, Spanish for Mystery of Dead Angels): Being part Hollow, Shitsuren has access to Resurrección, the Arrancar’s released state. Because of Hazure Suimin’s ability to absorb souls, Shitsuren eventually gained access to the ransformation as his Hollow-soul grew more and more powerful, eventually influencing his Zanpakto and effectively upgrading it to accommodate his directive to be the ‘Perfect’ hybrid. He is covered in feathers as black as ebony, except his neck area, with white armor over the feathers. He has a pale white mask over his face, the eye holes are large, giving a hollow, vacant look, while the mask is set in a consistent smile. Over his ebon black hair is a strange crown-like shape. He has four giant black wings, and the wings have a strange blue glow about them. His Zanpakto, which uniquely he still posesses in this state, become a broadsword with a yellow crescent shaped guard. Much of the transformation is designed to invoke fear of the unknown, something that it does wonderfully. In this state, Shitsuren’s voice is similar to a Visored’s, but more like a whisper than anything.' ' *'Gran Rey Cero' (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), guran rei sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): Shitsuren, while in this state, has access to the Arrancar-exclusive Gran Rey Cero, one of the most power techniques he's currently been known to posess. After cutting his palm and mixing his energy with his blood, he charges a reddish-orange Cero that is markably more powerful than his original. *'Hagoromo' (羽衣 lit. Raiment of Angels): Shitsuren's feathers serve as more than just decoration to his Resurrección. They can also be used as shields or even improptu weapons if the need arises. This is done by him hardening the wings with Reiryoku, making them stronger than steel and each feather is as sharp as a sword's blade, making if very dangerous to approach without some sort of plan. *'Musei Hane' (無声羽 lit Voiceless Plume): Musei Hane is an extention of Hagoromo, where Shitsuren hardens and sharpens his wings and the feathers that comprise them accordingly. However, this technique is rather easy. All he does is flap the great black wings, sending feathers around like shrapnel, all the while regrowing them at an accelerated pace, almost providing an endless blitz of small, light and deadly missiles. Because Shitsuren is a massive mix of who knows what, his Resurrección is the true form of his soul, a twisted expanse of emptiness, having no self other than a destroyer, rather than just his Hollow powers being brought out. Kyoufu seems to believe that this form isn’t a Arrancar-like Resurrección but simply Shitsuren become a Vasto Lorde level Hollow, evident by his mask being whole. Trivia/Behind the Scenes Shitsuren is based heavily on Cell and Desmond Miles from Dragon Ball Z and Assassin's Creed respectively. His favorite food is beef gravy over rice, while his least favorite is anything cherry flavored.